Trail of Tears
by Random Rockstar
Summary: Mixed emotions, love triangles, plenty of angst, and just a little touch of humor. What else can go wrong? You'd be surprised. *shounen-ai* [On Hold]
1. Everything's Relative

**Trail of Tears**

**-One-**

**Everything's Relative**

****

_(a.n – Bwah hah hah – behold my first Fruits Basket fanfiction. As this is my first one, people may not be totally in-character, and I do apologize for that. This fic was mainly written as a request by a friend, Julia. Sorry if it's not exactly the way you wanted it; but I think I might've gotten a bit too carried away with the plot. Heh heh – please read and review^_^)_

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you think I'd be writing a disclaimer?_

            Kyou rolled over in his sleep, kicking the covers off the bed as he did so. It was mid-day, but Kyou had gotten the winter flu and was in bed, sick. Yuki crept into the room quietly, making sure that the door didn't make any noise when he opened it. He looked at the ill-fallen neko with somewhat sympathetic eyes. 

"Hmph – it's his own fault anyway; always staying out on the roof in the cold weather like that." Yuki mused to himself, his expression quickly changing. 

Yuki stopped talking when he noticed that Kyou's eyes were slowly opening.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kyou murmured slowly.

Yuki didn't say anything for a little while. He didn't want Kyou to know that he had actually came up here to see if he was still okay.

"Shigure told me to come up and check on you." Yuki replied finally.

"Well, tell him I'm fine and go away." 

"Fine. It's not like I want to be here anyway." Yuki said as he walked out and closed the door quietly behind him. 

Once outside, he sighed. How could he ever tell Kyou that he never really wanted to get into all of those fights with him? That he just wanted to be friends… maybe more? 

            '_All of those words Kyou always says to me… does he really mean it? Does he really hate me?' Yuki thought to himself in the hallway._

            He heard a resounding thump against the floor in Kyou's room. Yuki poked his head back into his room to see him lying on the floor, asleep. Yuki shook his head and laughed a bit. 

            "Baka neko." He muttered as he gingerly picked Kyou up off the floor and placed him back on his bed; fixing the covers for him as well.

            Kyou's eyes opened a bit, then fully, and then they turned back into a glare. 

            "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone."

            "Well, you fell off your bed."

            "I didn't ask for you to come and pick me up."

            "Fine – next time I'll let you stay on the floor."

            "Fine – now go away."

            Yuki did leave, although somewhat reluctantly. It really did seem like Kyou hated him as much as a person could possibly hate another. It made him feel sad; alone. 

            As he was back wallowing in his misery and depression, Haru approached him. Haru had been living with them ever since he moved away from the main house. It seemed like Shigure's house was becoming more and more like the main house more than anything.

            Haru looked at Yuki thoughtfully; taking in the full meaning of his features. The saddened purple eyes; the downcast frown he had pasted on his face. It all could only mean one thing, but Haru decided to play dumb anyway. 

            "Penny for your thoughts." Haru said quietly, not wanting to startle Yuki; as he was looking down at the floor in deep thought.

            "What?" Yuki said abruptly, looking up, "Oh… Haru – it's nothing, really."

            "You sure?"

            "Yeah – just stupid thoughts anyway – not truly worth thinking over."

            "All thoughts are worth thinking, or else we wouldn't have the power to imagine them."

            Yuki looked over at Haru; the kid really did confuse him a lot, with his two different personalities. 

            "I suppose that's true…" Yuki finally said.

            "Well, if it's nothing you don't want to talk about, then I suppose I'll leave you to wallow in your misery alone – if that's what you want." Haru told him; saying the last part slowly. 

            '_Misery?__ Who said I was feeling misery? Well – I might be, but how would he know? I never told him.' Yuki thought to himself as Haru waited patiently for an answer._

            "You can go on ahead – do what you want to do. You don't have to stay here with me if you don't want to." Yuki replied.

            Haru looked at Yuki. What Haru really wanted to do was to stay here with Yuki, perhaps comfort him; but he had a feeling that Yuki wanted to be left alone, that he was just being nice to Haru. 

            "I suppose I'll let you be. But remember, shared joy is double joy, and shared sorrow is half sorrow." He told Yuki, descending the stairs.

            '_I will never get him. Sometimes he can be so giving; so selfless – but other times… he can be an asshole. But I suppose he can't control that.' Yuki enveloped himself in though once more._

            "Hello Haru." Shigure greeted the boy who had just passed the room he was currently occupying a second ago. 

            Haru back-tracked and went into Shigure-san's "office."

            "How is everything upstairs?" He asked Haru, knowing that the boy had previously been up there.

            "Nothing is really wrong… just some," Haru paused, searching for the right word, "hidden feelings."

            "Oh really?"

            "Yeah."

            "Between whom?" 

            "Well, Yuki likes Kyou, and I think that Kyou likes Tohru, judging by the way he acts around her."

            At hearing this, Shigure immediately burst out into hysterical laughter.

            "Yuki likes Kyou?" He asked, astonished, when he had finally stopped laughing.

            "Apparently so." Hary replied, his eyes downcast.

            Shigure noticed this and asked, "So… who do you like in this wonderful house of complex feelings?"

            Haru looked up in surprise at the question. He did answer however, "That doesn't really seem to matter." 

            Shigure noted that he probably shouldn't have asked that. So he decided to change the subject.

            "So what brings you by my office?"

            "Well," Haru started, "I was going to the television room."

            "Oh? What happened?" Shigure asked, a bit confused, considering that the television room was at the other side of the house.

            "I got lost."

_(a.n the continuation: Awww… Haru-chan *glomp* Heh heh – yeah, so that's the ending of this. I hoped everyone liked it and people aren't too out of character. If they are, oh well… I don't really care, because this *is* the way I plan to write the story – everything will work out. And please review. Also, check out Different Perception's Fruits Basket fanfiction, "The Game of Life." It's really good and review-deprived. It needs the reviews it deserves – so I'm promoting it. Ja ne!)_


	2. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

**Trail of Tears  
-Two-  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match   
  
**_(a.n. – Yay! I finally got around to updating this – sorry that it took so long. I have procrastination issues. ANYway, I hope that you people like this chapter. I appreciate all of your reviews, they mean a lot.)  
**Disclaimer: **I own none of this. I merely use the characters for my own entertainment purposes. ^_^ I also stole the title from a song from "Fiddler on the Roof", a Broadway musical._

_.~._

            The Souma house is a very interesting house, especially on this day. It didn't seem like a very exciting day when it first began, however. Kyou was still in bed, being sick – much to his annoyance, Yuki and Tohru were out at the garden, Shigure was writing, and Haru was looking out the window.

            It was late-morning, around 11:00, so the sun was out, of course. This also, of course, annoyed Kyou, like most things do. The sun kept on getting in his eyes, so he got up to shut the window shade.     

            "Goddamn sun…" he muttered as he began to pull the shade down.

            He stopped pulling it halfway down when he saw Tohru and Yuki planting things in Yuki's stupid garden. He felt a pang of jealousy go through him, and he pulled the shade the rest of the way down and went back to bed. 

            While he was laying in bed, he thought to himself, '_Why exactly does Tohru like that damn nezumi more than me? Urg, he annoys the hell out of me.'_

And so Kyou went on cursing Yuki to hell. What exactly is new?  
***  
            Shigure was writing in his office, when an idea popped into his head. Maybe he could get Yuki and Kyou together. It would be fun being a matchmaker for a little while.

            Letting his fingers take a break from the keyboard, he stood up after a couple of minutes; happy that he could get two enemies to actually get along.

            So Shigure went to the front door to begin his self-proclaimed "journey." As he walked by Haru, he looked up at him.

            "Where are you going?" He questioned curiously.

            "I am a man on a mission, Haru. I must go and bring Yuki to Kyou! They were made for each other!" Shigure replied over-dramatically, causing Haru to sweatdrop. 

            "Have fun." Haru told him sadly, and Shigure continued to make his way to the front door, completely missing the sad look in Haru's eyes.  
***  
            When Shigure managed to make his way to the door, and then to where Yuki and Tohru were, he beamed; his mission was partly done.

            "Oh, hello there Shigure-san." Tohru greeted him cheerfully. 

            Yuki just looked up at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted.

            "Yuki! I want you to go upstairs with Kyou!" Shigure stated very sergeant-like. 

            "Why would I do that?" Yuki inquired coldly.

            "Because… I said so! And it doesn't even have to be for that long." Shigure thought that if he could get them in the same room – everything would go according to his plan. 

            Yuki just stared at him blankly.

            '_Why the hell does he want me to go to Kyou of all people? Is he asking for his house to be destroyed?' Yuki thought to himself, sighing, __'I would go and see him, but I know Kyou hates me… everything would just end up causing pain.'_

            "C'mon! What are you waiting for?" Shigure persisted impatiently.

            Yuki rolled his eyes, "I'm not going, and I don't understand why you want me to."

            Shigure stopped being so insistent for a moment. He couldn't tell Yuki the real reason why, because then that would spoil everything. "Maybe I just feel like doing a good deed and having two enemies become friends." 

            "Well, I'm still not going." 

            "I'll invite Ayame over." 

            Yuki's eyes went wide. That wasn't fair! He couldn't just force him to go up there. 

            "FINE! I'll go. But don't expect it to be for long." Yuki finally gave in, and he stood up and headed for the house.

            When Yuki was out of earshot, Shigure danced around a bit, merrily chanting, "I'm the best matchmaker! I should go into business doing this!"

            Tohru, finally catching on to what his intentions were, sweatdropped.   
***  
            Yuki thudded up the stairs, not really wanting to go to Kyou's room. He figured that he could always not go, but then Shigure would only make him go later on. Standing in front of the wooden doorframe, Yuki hoped that Kyou was asleep, so then he'd have an excuse of not staying up there.

            He opened the door slightly, and peeked inside. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the orange-haired boy had his eyes closed.

            "Who's there?" Kyou asked, now opening his eyes. He had obviously just been resting. "Oh. It's _you_."

            Yuki glared at him. Sure, he might have some crazy, mixed-up feelings for him, but sometimes that damn neko just pushed him over the edge.

            "Yes. It's _me." Yuki replied, matching Kyou's tone._

            "Why the hell are you here? Did Shigure send you up again?"

            "Yeah."

            "Sure, whatever," Kyou said, rolling his crimson eyes, "I think you just like to piss me off." 

            "Yep – that's my sole purpose in life." Yuki replied sarcastically.

            "Go away." 

            "Oh no! I couldn't do that if I like to piss you off!" 

            Kyou picked up his halfway-filled water bottle from the bedside table and threw it at Yuki. Yuki, in turn, closed the door just in time to have the bottle it the back of the door instead of him.

            When he opened the door again, he said, "I don't appreciate that." 

            "Yeah, that's great for you. We all know how much _I_ care," Kyou replied sarcastically, "_Why are you still here?"_

            "I told you!"

            "Well, then you've accomplished your mission; you have officially pissed me off. Now leave." 

            "What if I don't feel like it?" Yuki asked, only getting a glare as an answer.

            Kyou slowly got out of bed and then lunged at Yuki. The only thing he was successful in doing, however, was landing out in the carpeted hallway.

            Growling, he got back up and directed numerous punches and kicks at the smirking Yuki, who dodged them all. When Kyou had finally stopped for a moment, Yuki took the opportunity to throw him into his door, somehow managing to knock it off its hinges.  
***  
            Haru, behind right below where all of this commotion was happening, obviously heard when the door and Kyou came crashing to the ground. 

            He sighed, and not knowing what exactly had been broken, mumbled, "I guess had better let Shigure know that we need a new something-or-other."

            Lesson number one: never let Shigure play matchmaker.


	3. I Need You to Show Me the Way from Crazy

**Trail of Tears  
Three  
I Need You to Show Me the Way from Crazy**

_(a.n. - ^_^;; Sorry that it took me so long to update this. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed it so far. I have a lot of reviews – it makes me happy. So yeah, sorry about how long this took me – and it's kinda short, this chapter, so – sorry. I've been updating other stories and working on my **new** website. Please check it out – it's for fanfiction – you can send in yours, and I might add fanart. The link is www.bwah.dot.nu ^_^ Yes – so please read and review this!)  
_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. I was watching my Jimmy Eat World DVD (don't own that – either) when I wrote it – that might explain some randomness. ^_^;;

            The winter holidays were soon approaching, and on the weekend before the first Monday off from school, the snow was falling gently and quietly around the house.

            Everyone was doing what they usually did, and Kyou's cold was almost gone, which helped a little bit on his temper issues; but not by much. 

            Yuki was found sitting on the couch, gazing into space.

            "Care if I join you?" Haru asked before sitting down.

            "Sure." Yuki replied, broken from his trance. 

            "You seem to be pensive a lot lately," Haru observed, "anything on your mind that you want to share?"

            "Nothing really," Yuki sighed, "I just think I may be falling in love against my own will.

            "Oh?" Haru acted surprised. "With whom? Tohru?"

            Yuki laughed, "No. Wrong gender, I'm afraid." 

            "Oh . . .  okay – then who is it?" Haru decided that he wasn't going to let Yuki know that it was so incredibly obvious who he liked.

            "You're going to think it's stupid."

            "No, I won't. I won't tell anyone either, if that's what you're scared of." 

            "Okay . . . I guess you can know. I think I like Kyou . . ." Yuki said, blushing a bit, and then he noticed that Haru didn't even look mildly surprised. "You mean to tell me that you already knew?"

            "Sort of . . . it's not THAT blatantly obvious, I just pick up on these things, I guess."

            Yuki blinked a few times and then noticed that Shigure was standing in back of them, on the far side of the room, leaning against the wall.

            "How long have you been there?!"

            "Long enough. I heard everything," he paused, "and just to let you know, you both sound like girls gossiping at school." 

            Yuki's mouth opened in shock. "So now you know. NOW IT'S NEVER GOING TO BE KEPT A SECRET!"

            Shigure scoffed, "I'll let you know that I knew about it before this. And I haven't told anyone – I just got a stomachache from laughing so hard over it."   

            Glaring, Yuki queried, "How the hell did YOU know?" 

            "Haru told me."

            "YOU TOLD HIM?!"  
            "Sorry?" Haru asked hopefully.

            Yuki stood up abruptly, stormed out of the living room, and could be heard pounding up the stairs. Seconds later, a door slamming was audible. 

            "Do you think we pissed him off?" Shigure asked, grinning like an idiot.

            "Yep." Haru replied softly. Now Yuki would hate him. He already didn't return his feelings. He wasn't so sure if he could take a whole lot of this anymore.

            Kyou and Tohru were in the kitchen, starting to prepare some stuff for the big Christmas party that was to happen later on that week.

            "What should we start on now?" Tohru asked, taking a cinnamon cake out of the oven.

            "How about cookies?" Kyou asked, smiling a bit. 

            "Sounds good!" Tohry agreed, taking the supplies out of the cabinets, "what kind of cookies do we want to make?"

            "Urm, well, what does everyone like?"

            "How about chocolate chip? Everyone likes them." 

            "Sure." Kyou agreed, his voice a bit soft. He was too busy staring at Tohru to follow up on a decent conversation. She was so pretty and nice, he couldn't ask for anything more in someone. However, something didn't seem quite right . . . his eyes clouded over in confusion, trying to figure out what.

            "Kyou?" Tohru asked, and Kyou noted that everything was all set out on the counter.

            "Oh – right. Let's get started."

            What exactly was wrong? I guess he'd have to figure that out later, for now he would just have fun making cookies with Tohru.

            Tohru, on the other hand, was having trouble opening the bag of powdered flour. After tugging at it for a little bit, the bag split open and all of the white contents spilled all over her.

            After standing there blinking for a few seconds, Kyou and Tohru began to clean her off.

            "Is it all gone?" She questioned, running her fingers through her long brown hair to get all of the flour out.

            "Urm – yeah – just a little bit right there. . ." Kyou said as he pointed to the spot where she had flour on his own body.

            Tohru quickly brushed her hands over her face. "Is it gone now?"

            "No, hang on." Kyou said as he walked over and brushed it off with his own hand.

            His fingers lingered for a quick moment on her soft skin, and when his hand finally went back to his side, they both were blushing.

            Kyou was still looking deep into her eyes, and Tohru's gaze was locked on his.

            "Um . . . thanks . . ." Tohru said breathlessly, still looking at Kyou.

            "No problem . . ." 

            "I guess we should clean up the floor now . . ." Tohru said, breaking her eyes away from Kyou's and looking down at the floor.

            "Urm, yeah. We should." Kyou quikly replied, "I'll go get the broom." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen and to the hallway closet nearest the room.

            Pausing before opening the wooden door, Kyou thought to himself.

            'Something still feels wrong. I don't know what it is. But I don't think that I feel the same way about Tohru as I used to . . . no – I probably do. Maybe this is just all after-effects of my flu or something.' 

            After retrieving the broom and dustpan, Kyou scuttled back to the kitchen.

            Yuki, who had been standing in the doorway across from the kitchen, had seen the whole thing. His eyes filled with tears, and they refused to see the off aura around Kyou. All they saw was Kyou being taken away from their owner.

            Soon Yuki was having trouble seeing, for his purple-gray eyes would not stop misting over. He hurriedly turned away from the heartbreaking scene in the kitchen and took refuge in his room once more.

            Haru was still sitting on the couch from when he had last talked with Yuki.

            'I guess everyone always searches for the one person who's unattainable. So that means no one is ever truly happy. They always have to settle for the one of the same measure as themselves. So no one gets what they want. It seems selfish, but I suppose everyone just has to deal with the pain and heartbreak on their own. No one is ever truly in love with the one they're with.' Haru thought silently to himself. 'Reality is harsh.'

            He then went back to staring at the wall, as he was doing before. Hoping for something to help him get his mind off the present situation, he became lost in his own world.

            Kyou had gotten the broom and dustpan, and was now located once again in the kitchen. As soon as he and Tohru stooped down to pick up the mess, Kyou paused for a brief moment to gaze at Tohru.

            He was happy during that moment, but little did he know that he was just feeling a false sense of happiness and security. For everything that can be gained, can also be taken away. 

            While all of this crying, false feelings, and sadness were floating around the house, laughter could be heard from one particular room.

            Shigure was finding this whole ordeal quite humorous. 

_(a.n. - . That was a bad chapter – I apologize. And I'm sorry about the fluffy scene between Tohru and Kyou to any shounen-ai fans. I don't really support that pairing either. That's okay though. It's not going to end up like that, I can tell you that much. Please send in your reviews – they might motivate me to update sooner! Thanks. Urm, also – I have no idea if you use flour to make cookies. I think you do, I'm not a big cooking guru, but as far as I know – you use flour for everything. ^_^;; *Runs off singing* If you can't be with the one you love, honey, love the one you're with.) _


End file.
